vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper/September 2014
About view count categories Hello, sorry you didn't get the notice. Since there was discussion to combined the mid-view count categories (i.e 50K / 500K)- there isn't a need to remove a song from the category once it hits its required view count. So a song with a million views can still remain in the 10K category. If there is a big problem in the future I can address it with a bot, but for now things seem to be going smoothly. If you have any suggestions or believe removing the song from the 10K cat is a good idea, then do say so. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:45, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ey... I don't see the logic in that. That sounds incredibly redundant. Obviously if a song has over 100K views, then it passed 10K at one point. I don't see why it must be categorized in both. And quite frankly, when I'm going through HoF page, and see a bunch of them waaaaay surpassed into HoL, and they're just in the way of where I actually want to go. :I :If I recall, I wasn't the only one who has this issue of thinking categorizing in both is redundant when if it's got the Hall of Legend tag, then, "DUH, it hit Hall of Fame, but it's just got way more views and is more popular". :- Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 15:05, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Second topic thread here. My issue on it was that million hit songs within the category might over''power'' other songs that are still hanging in the double K range. So it wasn't about redundancy for me it was just about how the category would be viewed by readers and also organized for future songs. ::And since we are getting more contributors they don't take in small detail editing like category removal. Though as I said, I can run a bot through million view pages easily. ::It does make sense to me to remove it but it also makes sense to leave it and not worry about it. The first topic is here, but in both there is no mention of redundancy unless you stated this somewhere else on that site. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, overpowerment was another issue I had with having both cats on the song, I just didn't have a word for it. :The redundancy was stated in the "Suggestions for official YouTube, Bili, and SoundCloud etc uploads that reach 100K in views or plays". Umbreon said it. And I do think he did mention it somewhere else on the wiki, but I don't recall where.... or maybe, that's the only place where he said it? :- Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 18:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I see, though it was more referring to Nico. ::I can do quick vote just to see if people will pay attention to song removals. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:31, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Why they are kept Its not worth putting the countdown templates up for delete since they can always be reused for the same Vocaloid at a later date since all you do is change the day. Just noting end of current use, doesn't mean they can't be used again. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:38, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I knew that, I only did what Bunai asked. :/ I feel the same way as you do, but she doesn't want them around anymore. Hm. :For the ones with the "updated names", we should probably rename those as "V3gachapoid" won't release twice lol. Can just call it "IArelease" and "Gachapoidrelease" so it makes better sense. I guess the only time we would need both the original and update is if they're releasing two packages at two different times. Which would probably be Rin and Len V3 and English, if they're planning to do it like Miku. :Anyways, the only one that could be saved right now would be Gachapoid's. Sorry for the trouble. :- Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:29, September 17, 2014 (UTC) The farticle page needs no questions asked to be updated. Just lettin' you know for future. If anyone wants to alter and chnge it, so long as no one objects, its fine. Its one of those things on the wikia, you can change without asking, unless you want to overhaul the entire thing, then you DO need to ask. :In regards to the template itself, as it focuses on the mascots and not the products, there should never be a instance where one is duplicated. This stops any character appearing too often (its randomly picked). Farticle is meant to be a random introduction, there was stalk of making it more open so non-mascots are introduced to it, but honestly... I kinda think this is enough. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:46, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Sometimes I don't have time to do everything... Other times I get lazy and leave the job unfinished... It varies between the two. Tends to be only the latter when I'm faced with all 60+ Vocaloids being on my hit-list of "things to do". One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:23, September 25, 2014 (UTC)